The present invention relates broadly to modulators, and in particular to a miniature high performance pulsed modulator apparatus.
This disclosure describes a versatile pulsed modulator that can be used for a variety of applications. The advanced F-16 transmitter will use the device to gate the control anode of a driver traveling wave tube (TWT) microwave amplifier. In its present form, the modulator will provide a pulsed voltage in excess of 1500 volts at PRF's up to 1 MHz with continuously variable pulsed widths from 50 Nano-seconds to 100 milliseconds. In order to conform to the size restraints of the F-16 transmitter, the pulser is packaged in a volume of less than 3 cubic inches.